Mark Kasai
Mark is one of the main protagonists of the Overtime Series. Appearance Mark is a relatively tall young boy with a rather skinny stature. He has big, round eyes, and pale skin. Mark has white hair that has the longest part parted to the left nearly over his eye. Mark also wear his trademark light blue scarf that he wears around his neck with a little yellow star on the side. He wears a long-sleeved, gray sweatshirt, that looks a bit too large on him. He has black jeans and wears low top black shoes. He keeps his Brigadier Badge on his right pocket Gallery Personality Mark is a kind-hearted person usually being very easy to talk to and get along with. Ever since childhood, he has always been a happy and joyful person. When he believes in something it takes a lot to change his mind, with him sticking to his ideals no matter what. Mark has a good fighting spirit which often leads him to become overconfident in his abilities which ultimately leads to him not thinking when in fights and just trying to attack with brute force instead of strategiaing. Though he is confident, he has a bit of timidity when it comes to meeting new people, he normally shows his true self when he gets comfortable with certain people.Mark does have poor observation skills, normally not knowing what's going on around him during missions, or not realizing that a villain was just someone in disguise. Though, Mark is a good team member with good cooperative skills. The way Mark interacts with others usually depends on how close they are to him, with his close friends and peers being the ones he trusts the most. With the desire to uncover his sister's death and protect the country, Mark can become extremely determined when faced with an instance in which he must better himself to become a better person. Mark is a confident person but this confidence can be broken down when he is overwhelmed or stressed, this causes Mark to become prone to danger with him not being brave enough to act. Weaknesses Mark's main weakness is overuse of his power, which can lead to him becoming extremely dehydrated and in more serious cases can lead to heat stroke. Additional weaknesses include: -Cold Climates -Areas with little to no oxygen Affinity Flame, also known as pyrokinesis, with this power Mark has the ability to manipulate and control fire at will. Mark can cover certain areas of his body with flames for increased attack power, or if he has to deal with long-ranged combat he can also shoot streams of fire at his enemies. Mark's control over his flames isn't very impressive though, with his fire usually bursting out of control and Mark not being able to control the direction at which he shoots them out. Mark's flames can also allow his mobility skills to increase with the flames being able propel him in mid-air. Moveset * Fire Punch: Mark surrounds either one or both fists with fire, and he punches with great force * Flamethrower: Mark shoots a powerful stream of fire from his mouth ** Primal Flame: '''Mark turns up the heat during a normal flamethrower and makes the stream of fire larger and way hotter * '''Five Star Fire Blast: '''Mark shoots a powerful ball of fire in the shape of the kanji for fire that rushed at the opponent at great speeds and is almost impossible to dodge. * '''Fire Spin: '''Mark makes a spiral of fire, surrounding and opponent doing immense damage. ** '''Fire Spin-Counter Strike: Mark surrounds himself in a spiral of fire instead of an opponent as a shield against opposing attacks * Searing Shot: Mark puts one, or both of his hands up to his mouth, with his palms in the shapes of circles. Mark then shoots flames from his mouth, the circular shape made from his hands concentrates the flames to a singular point which blasts it out in a straight shot of fire ** Searing Shot-Pellet Barrage: '''Mark does the same motion to use the normal searing shot but this time the fire is dispersed into individual pellets of fire that shoot out at a high speed * '''Incinerate: '''Mark focuses energy in his hands to where if he touches an opponent anywhere on their bodies, it'll leave a print. From this point, Mark can instantly set that area of where he touches that opponent on fire. Mark can touch multiple parts of the opponent's body to do more significant damage, but it does have a time limit before the print goes away, from that point Mark can't activate the power. * '''Blazing Strings: Mark shoots a thin stream of fire from all 5 of his fingers, from here he can cut through opponents ** Blazing Strings-10 Skewers: Streams of fire comes out of all 10 of Mark's fingers, creating a cross section of flames * Scorching Storm: After conserving energy, Mark emits an extremely powerful storm of fire that blasts out from his body, taking out any opponent around him * Blaze Burst: '''Mark shoots a ball of fire from his mouth, the ball then erupts like a firework spreading out and landing on the opponent Ultimate * Inferno Missile: Mark jumps in the air surrounding himself in flames, making a giant tornado like fire storm, he rushes at the opponent at great speed Team Attacks (With Tye) '''Freezer Burn: This attack is made when both Mark and Tye shoot beams of fire and ice right next to each other. The two beams of energy combine and hit the opponent with great force (With Sam) '''Steadfast Flame: '''After an opponent is immobilized, or distracted, Mark and Sam rush at the opponent from opposing sides, with Mark usually attacking from the right with a fire punch, and Sam to the left with a lightning kick. They both collide with the opponent at the neck and rib areas leaving heavy amounts of damage to the opponent. Relationships Sam Mark and Sam met when Mark came across Sam being beaten up in a park by some bullies, with Mark saving Sam and taking out the bullies, Mark started to know more and more about Sam's life, and what condition he was in at that moment. At that point, Mark brought Sam home to live with him. Mark's parents understood Sam's hard time and decided to let him live with the family. Growing up as childhood friends, they are still best buds to this day. They both have mostly the same interests: like video games, art, and music, though Mark doesn't really like how lazy, and unproductive Sam can be sometimes. They rarely get into any arguments though they do disagree on some things from time to time. They never fail to make each other laugh and they pretty much know everything about one another Tye When Tye was assigned to stay at Mark's dorm he immediately noticed how..off Tye was. He never really talked to anyone else, and he didn't use his powers to his full extent when fitness tests came along, but when Mark and Tye got around to know each other everything changed, for the most part. Mark and Tye have an on and off relationship with them being irritated at the other one day and completely neutral the next. This is further personified by their respective powers. Fire and Ice, they act like frienemies most of the time because they're complete opposites of each other. Though later down the road they learn to stop being so pretty towards each other and actually team up to defeat a villain with a team attack they made up together. Angel Mark and Angel don't really have many friendly interactions with each other. They aren't enemies, however, they don't talk to each other much, but they do respect each other from a distance, Mark and Angel are friends, they just aren't super close. Trivia * Mark has gone through 3 separate design changes before the current one you see here * His scarf was originally grey * Mark is just a nickname but people call him by it anyway * Mark, ironically, does not like hot or spicy foods Category:Characters Category:Main Protagonists